A Late Return
by beach gurl
Summary: It's been ten years since Gregor left the Underland. When he finds Lizzie running away to the Underland one night he goes with her and Boots happens to tag along. They get back to find the humans at war again, but this time the rats are on their side. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Gregor**

My sword slashed and connected with fur, tails, teeth, everything it could find. Yet I was _way _outnumbered. The rats had me backed against a high cliff. One more step and I would fall. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a furry paw knocked me backwards and I fell. The bottom was getting closer as I was falling with amazing speed. I was a few feet away and then…

I sat up in my bed quickly, heart pumping a mile a minute. Mrs. Cormaci was right because even at 22 those nightmares still haunted me. It's been 10 years since I left the Underland but every detail is still fresh in my head. I suppose it would be hard to forget through, with dreams of it coming to me every night. Some were good but most of the time they would be horrible. And of course, my thoughts wander there quite often, wondering what happened after I left.

"Gregor, wake up! We have to do chores." Boots' voice called as she rapped on the door to my bedroom.

"Okay," I called back as I grudgingly got out of bed. That was one of the joys to living on a farm, tons of chores. The thought made me want to stay in bed all day but instead I got dressed and ready. When I got outside I saw that Boots and Lizzie had already started.

"Hi Gregor ," Boots said cheerfully. God, she had grown up so fast. It seemed like one day she was a toddler and the next she was this 13 year old. Lizzie had grown up fast too, but she had always been very mature so it hadn't been much of a surprise. She had just graduated high school with a near perfect SAT score.

"There's my college grad." My dad said as he rumpled my already untidy hair. He had gotten over the illness that he caught in the Underland and had built up his strength. Maybe living in the countryside had something to do with it.

"Hey," I returned, as I started my long list of chores. Lizzie smiled at me but I could tell that she was preoccupied by something else. I gave her a questioning look that she ignored. Turning back to my work I decided to let it go. I heard my mom and aunt chatting away on the porch. They were such great sisters and they hardly ever bickered. After a while my uncle hollered that breakfast was ready.

After we had eaten and finished chores everyone had a bit of time to themselves. Lizzie went up to the room that she and Boots shared immediately and locked the door. She sure was acting strange. Boots meanwhile played with our uncle and aunt's cat Muffin and read a bit. I decided that I would take a walk. I went into a clearing in the woods bordering the house.

I think of it as my own special place, somewhere I go to clear out my head. My mind wandered to career choices. I was debating becoming a cop or agent or something where I could use my rager senses. I've only used them a couple of times in the ten years that have passed, only for self-defense or the occasional fight. I just feel like I want to put it to good use.

I mull over this a bit, considering my options and all of that. Before I know it I hear my name being called for dinner and am surprised by how my time passed. I walk back wondering how it can be hours when it feels like minutes.

Once again time passes quickly and soon I am in my bed unable to fall asleep. It's the middle of the night but I'm wide awake. I listen closely to the crickets when I suddenly hear the door to the room Boots and Lizzie share open. It's probably just Boots getting some water. Steps creak and someone swears under their breath. That isn't Boots. I get up and start treading lightly out my door and down the steps. A tall figure with a bag slung across their shoulders is at the door when I get down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" I ask and Lizzie turns around with a look in her eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gregor **

"W-what are you doing up?" Lizzie asked me quietly, her eyes wide.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say easily, matching her volume as I lean against the wall, crossing my arms.

"I have to go back, I just have to."

I knew she was talking about the Underland, the one place that I think about constantly. The one place that I've wanted to go back to ever since I left.

"And how exactly are you going to get there, since you don't have a car."

"Take a cab I guess,"

"Do you know how much a cab from Virginia to New York would cost? Not only that but some probably wouldn't even drive you that far."

"Well how do you suggest that I get there then? Do you want me to borrow your or dad's car?" Lizzie asked, making quotation marks in the air when she said borrow. Her voice was laced with agitation yet she still kept it quiet.

"Actually, I was thinking that you might need a partner in crime."

Lizzie walked towards me briskly and wrapped her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her. "Thank you," She murmured.

"And this is the part where Gregor packs his bag quickly and you two go on your merry way, not once thinking about your other sibling." Boots hisses angrily, watching them from the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry to say Liz, but you're really bad at being quiet and keeping a secret. But don't worry, everyone else is sleeping deeply. However, I can easily change that. Either I get to go with you or I wake up mom and dad."

I smile warmly at her, "Go pack your bag then,"

"Really?" She asks, eyes widening.

"Yeah, you've been on every trip to the Underland so far, so why break the tradition." Then she did exactly what Lizzie did just a minute ago. Wow, I was receiving a lot of hugs.

We broke away and started to make our way up the stairs to pack our bags. I grabbed my duffel bag and began throwing lots of clothes in there along with the essentials, toothbrush, toothpaste, money, flashlights, and batteries. I vaguely remembered that there was something else, something important. Oh right, duct tape. I almost forgot about that.

I went downstairs to Lizzie and we only had to wait a minute for Boots to be done packing. That girl was fast! Lizzie had taken the time to write a note for mom and dad. It read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I am sorry for worrying you two but I had to do this. We had to do this. You both know where we went. But nothing that you say or do can change our decision. Please don't worry. We'll be fine. We love you both._

_-Lizzie, Gregor, and Boots_

"You ready?" I asked them both, knowing that we couldn't spend any more time here. They both nodded and I grabbed my phone and keys. We all hurried into my old Honda I had bought when I was getting out of high school. I turned the keys in the ignition and we were soon speeding away from the farm and towards the Big Apple.

**_Hello all! Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. _**

**_-beach gurl_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gregor **

Around 3 hours later we had stopped at a 24/7 gas station so we could fill up the car with gasoline, strech, and eat a small make-shift breakfast out of granola bars and water. We had already made it about half of the way with a 3-4 hour drive ahead of us. Of couse, that wasn't adding New York traffic which would likely add on even more time. The thought made me inwardly groan. I loved New York but absolutely hated the traffic.

As I tore a huge bite out of one granola bar I looked down at my old battered watch. It was 4:30 in the freaking morning, ugh. "You ready to go?" I asked them drowsily, suddenly jealous that they go to sleep in the car. Boots nodded quietly, her chocolate colored ringlets bouncing as she did so. So we filed back into the Honda, with me at the wheel.

After another 30 minutes, I realized that was a bad idea. My eyelids were just so heavy. The battle between sleep and being alert at the wheel of a moving vehicle taking a turn. Sleep was winning.

"Gregor, pull over and let me drive." Lizzie said assertively.

"I'm fine Liz, just go back to sleep."

"How can I sleep when you're about to crash any second?" She replied, her voice a mixture of anger and annoyance. And on that note I reluctantly gave her the wheel and drifted into a much needed sleep that was thankfully nightmare free.

"Gregor, Gregor, Gregor, WAKE UP!" Boots yelled at me while shaking my arm. As I opened my eyes I saw hers as big as saucers and she had this crazed smile on her face. "Guess what I found out? I love coffee! Even though this is my first time trying it. It's awesome! I feel wide awake. I can't wait to get to the Underland. I wonder if we'll see Temp. I haven't seen him in so long. And we can ride bats!"

"You gave her coffee?" I demanded of Lizzie, as she nonchalantly sipped at an extra large cup.

"She wanted to try it so I gave her a sip and she ended up drinking a _lot_ more than just a swallow." She replied, softly chuckleing as she manuvered the car into a sharp left turn.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I grapped the coffee and tried to wake up.

"Well, we're almost there and we got through the worst of the traffic."

"Lizzie scowled the whole time and shouted some words she told me never to repeat." Boots said enthusiastically as she bouced up and down in her seat, dancing to the radio that was playing in the car. All of this affects from the amount of caffine in her system.

"Liz, exactly how much coffee did she have?" To which she cracked a smile but did not answer, instead she changed the subject.

"So, we've done a lot of driving but next to no planning. Where should we enter, Central Park or the apartment building?"

"Well how would we get to Regalia through the Central Park entrance. We'd have to cross the Waterway but that would be virtually impossible since we don't have a bat with us." I replied, the last sentence making me think of Ares and swallow back the pain.

"How can we go the other way though? I mean we don't have an apartment there anymore." Boots reasoned logically, even though she still was talking fast.

"I think I have an idea. Liz, drive to the apartment building."

Mere minutes later we were standing at an entrance to the building with our bags. I pressed the button to buzz up to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment and her voice came asking "Who is it?"

When I replied " It's Gregor, Lizzie, and Boots, Mrs. Cormaci," we were immediately let into the building.

**Thank you so much assasin author and overlyhypersuperawesomechick for your advice and reviews. **

**-beach gurl**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on the other chapters, but I do not own the Underland Chronicles or the characters within it. (Sigh). I wish I owned Ripred.

**Gregor **

Mrs. Cormaci walked hurridely towards the door and opened it, wrapping me in a hug. Then she pulled back to examine me. The last time she had seen me was when I was 16 so I guess that I had changed quite a bit. We had moved to Virginia 6 years ago, after my grandma died.

"I wasn't expecting you three. I'm happy to see you though. Where are your parents?" Mrs. Cormaci said while hugging Lizzie and Boots and proceeding to bustle us up to her apartment.

"It's good to see you too ," I said, trying to avoid the parent question.

"Hi!" Boot's piped up while bouncing up the steps, still very hyper from the caffene. seemed to notice that I was avoiding her question and that Boots was on a caffene rush. Instead of saying anything though, she just let us into the apartment without a word.

A heavenly smell wafted from the kitchen, which she went to immediatly, saying "If I had know you three were coming, I would have made more. But I might have enough." She tended to cook in large quantities. "Now, why are you here. I know that it isn't just to visit me if your parents aren't with you."

I looked at Lizzie, who just nodded. We both knew she could be trusted, and anyways, I would feel horrible lying to her. I had been through that before. So Lizzie, while figeting with the midnight blue tear drop pendant on the silver chain around her neck, proceeded to slowly say to her " We came to go back to the Underland. We just had to go back. After _10 years_ of not knowing what was happening I decided to go look for some answers. So I tried to sneak out but Gregor and Boots caught me and chose to come with me. We left our parents a note. And nothing you say is going to change our minds."

She looked at us thoughtfully. "I'm not going to try to convince you not to go. I have to admit that I've wondered about that place myself, so I can imagine what it must be like for you three. But Boots, I have something that I need you to do for me. Can you do 50 jumping jacks?"

"Okay," Boots replied and immediately started.

Me and Lizzie looked at her questioningly and she replied "It'l help her burn off some of that energy." I had been right when I thought she had noticed, but it would be hard not to notice because Boots had been practically bouncing off the walls. "Would you like some food?"

"Yes please," Lizzie replied as I nodded and took a seat. The food was delicious as always. Bacon, eggs,and gritts filled the plate, satisfying my huger like the granola bars couldn't.

We watched Boots as she jumped and pretty soon she called "Done," Yet she still seemed pretty hyper.

"Do you think that you could do 30 more and then run 5 laps around the floor dear?" Mrs. Cormaci said, unsatisfyed with the results from the jumping jacks. And with that, Boots started on more while we filled each other in on what had happened. After a bit, Boots came back into the room from her running, panting. "Here you go dear." Mrs. Cormaci said as she handed Boots a glass of water which she eagerly gulped down. Boots quickly finished her food, and she was basically back to normal, just a bit more perky.

"We should really get going. Thank you so much for the food." Lizzie said as she got up from her seat. The rest of us followed her lead and got up too.

"I'll walk you down," Mrs. Cormaci stated, heading for the door. We took the stairs and my mind eagerly wandered towards what lie way beneath all of us. Miles below New York City. One of the only places where I felt really at home. "So how long do you think you'll be down there? Will it just be a quick visit or a long stay?"

I hadn't really thought about that, about how long this trip was going to be. So I replied "I guess we'll find out once we get there."

The laundry room was right in front of us now, and so was the grate. The grate Boots fell into 11 years ago. The grate that I had traveled though so often. The grate that led to another world. A world I belonged in. Mrs. Cormaci hugged all of us good bye and said "Now you be careful down there. I know it's dangerous but just try to be safe."

"Will do," Boots replied and I lifted up the grate, letting her and Lizzie go down first.

Then I turned back to Mrs. Cormaci, so many things needed to be said, but all I could think of was "Thank you,"

She just smiled at me and said "See you soon Gregor,"

"See you soon Mrs. Cormaci," and with that, I slid through the grate.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Sorry that this chapter is a filler but the next one will be up soon. **

**-beach gurl**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any characters within it. If I did then I probably wouldn't be bothering with FanFiction.

**Gregor **

As soon as I slid through the grate, the currents took over. The white wisps surrounding me as I soared through the air, free falling, yet completely safe since I knew the impact at the bottom would be nothing. A few feet around me were all that I could see. But I could still hear Lizzie and Boots below. Boots was yelling excitedly, as if this was the best roller coaster ever. Lizzie was yelling too, but it did _not _sound like she was having much fun. We had told her that there was barely any impact, but she was even more nervous about falling then I was.

Time passed, how much exactly is one thing that I'm not sure of. For a bit I was keeping track on my watch but then I got bored with that. Eventually, both Lizzie and Boots stoped shouting, probably because their throats were sore. I suddenly heard two pairs of feet hitting the ground and knew that it was my cue to brace for impact.

I dropped down to see Lizzie breathing heavily. "That wasn't too bad," She said, and I just had to laugh, thinking of how she was screaming bloody murder moments ago.

"Come on," Boots said, starting to slide throught the crack in the rock.

**Lizzie **

I watched as Gregor very ungracefully squeesed through the rock, finally making it out only to fall flat on his face because he tripped on a stone. As he cursed loudly, Boots and I tried very unsuccesfully to hide our laughter. This made Gregor glare at us which in turn set us into another laughing fit. "Oh just shut up," He said as he walked past both of us and started down a tunnel. It had so many twists and turns to it that it was hard to believe that he actually remembered the way to Regalia. Yet he walked with such confidence that it was even harder to believe that he didn't remember. I guess visiting Mom so many times when she had the plague is what made it stick in his memory. I still felt bad about that a bit. How I was too cowardly to even go once to visit my mom when she was ill. So much has changed since then. Now I'm not scared at all to come down here, instead I'm very excited to be back.

**Gregor **

"We're almost there," I called out just as my phone rang. "Hello, who is this?" I asked into it. Static and my mother's voice mingled together, making whatever she was trying to say unconprehensible. "Hello? Mom? I can't hear a word that you're saying. The signal's really bad." After that came a bit of a pause where I tried to understand even just one word with no result. "This is ridiculous. I can't hear anything. I'm going to hang up now. Bye." I shut the phone quickly. The phone call had made me feel extremely guilty, to put my mother and father through any grief at all was just awful. But I needed to be here. I needed to get an answer to the questions that had been bugging me for 10 years.

"Let's just go," And with that, I walked around another sharp corner, stopping when I saw the small army of rats. But unstead if getting ready for a fight, I just smiled because the one at the front of the pack was very familiar. There was an X-shaped scar on his face.

"Look who has finally decided to come back."

_** Short chapter alert! Sorry that all of them have been pretty short. I'm not sure if I'm going to change that or not. Perhaps when I get a bit deeper into the plot they will get longer. Once again, thank you for the reviews. They make me very happy. And give me more incentive to keep writing so please R&R. **_

_**-beach gurl**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! It's taken me forever to update since school started and I apologize deeply for that. From now on, I will be updating on the weekends with only a few exceptions of school nights. **

**Gregor **

"Hello Ripred, fancy seeing you here." I said with a grin on my face as I looked at the graying rat. As soon as Lizzie heard the name Ripred, she rounded the corner quickly and threw herself at him.

"Ripred, I can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much!" She shreiked, her arms wrapped around him and his tail around her.

"Hello princess," He cooed affectionately as he tossed her onto his back with the help of his tail. At this she screeched and laughed. I looked onto the pair, noticing the fatherly look in Ripred's eyes. I remembered that years ago he told her that she was just like one of his children that perished. The other rats looked at the pair too, but their faces displayed their complete and utter shock. They had seen humans and rats get along, even a few friendships between them, but never had they seen anything like this.

Ripred turned to face Boots, who had placed herself right next to me. "Let me guess, this is the little singing demon herself. Twinkle, twinkle wittle star," He called mockingly, singing the last part loudly and extremely off-key, mimicking how Boots used to sing. He had never taken too much to Boots, thinking her to be insufferably annoying. Of course, his only memory of her was when she was three.

"Oh, and this is the bag of fleas that Lizzie is so fond of?" She replied, matching his tone perfectly. Honestly, Ripred was surprized. Hardly anyone talked back to him, one exception being his human bond. Anyone that did was either brave or stupid, and he doubted Boots was stupid, even though the last time he saw her she was absolutely clueless.

"Well-" he started but I cut him off.

"Would you two just stop it? There's something that I want to know. Why did all of you come here? I mean, You never used to do this before."

"A lot happens in 10 years. I'll explain on the way." And with that he began trotting towards Regalia.

They were at war again. I rolled my eyes when Ripred said this because it seemed like the Underlanders were constantly fighting someone. Although, contrary to my belief, the Underland had been relatively peaceful for a while now. But suddenly, an enemy of both gnawers and humans presented itself: the cutters. Once nibblers heard of the war, they immediately pledged their help to humans and gnawers. The spiders had been harder to convice, but eventually, they got them on their side. The crawlers and moles have been very diffucult. Nothing definite has come out of them yet. Even with the help of others, the cutters were still a dangerous and powerful enemy. Plus they already had the twisters as allies and were always looking for more.

"Oh god, this is horrible. Have they attacked yet? Or are you both just currently looking for allies? How did the war start? Was it you who anniciated it or the cutters? And to think we were just coming for a nice little visit. I should have known. Something complicated always happens when we come here." Lizzie said frantically, looking to Ripred for answers.

"No, they have not attacked yet. Yes we are both just currently looking for allies. And as for who started it, well that would be my bond. You see, the cutters made a snack out of some of her precious little nibblers. So, once again, she declared war. And yes Gregor, she is fine." He stated, seeing the concern in my eyes.

We were right at the gates to Regalia now, the familiar scenery all around me. After being passed through, we made our way to the castle. I was surprized that hardly anything had changed, well, at least as far as the look of it all. The platform that led up inside the castle came down, taking Ripred, Lizzie, Boots and I up. At this point I must admit that I was actually nervous. I mean, I haven't seen these people in ten freaking years! What if some were dead? Or maybe they had changed so much that it would completely different? Possibly they were angry at us for deserting them. But out of eveyone I was most anxious about seeing Luxa.

Of course I've dated a few girls since her, but just like I promised, I never forgot her. Every time I would compare that girl to her, and since none of them held a candle, I eventually gave up. I finally realized that I'd never find someone like her again. But during the whole trip, a little spark of hope had ignighted inside me. Maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way. Maybe she still loved me. But more realistically she doesn't feel that way anymore. She's probably is even with someone else. Just the thought of that made me heat up in anger and jelousy, so I decided to pull out of my thoughts and focus on the present.

We stepped off the rising platform onto the castle floor and were met with wide-eyed stares. The reactions varied; some peoples jaws were dropped practically to the floor, others just had shock written all over their faces, and some had confusion on their face, wondering what made everyone pause their busy lives to oggle us. We were met with bows, something that made me feel very uncomfortable.

"The princesses and the warrior, they've come to aid us!" Someone shouted in the middle of the crowd, which suddenly parted to let through an old wrinkled man. His twinkling violet eyes and smile immediately struck a bell, even though he looked so much more aged and decrepit from the last time I saw him. Yet he still had his regal and elegant stide, with the help of a metal cane.

"Hello Overlander," Vikus said clearly, leaning on his cane as he took in our appearences.

"Hey Vikus," I answered back, smiling as I saw the man. "Long time, no see."

"It has been quite a while, has it not? And these must be the princesses. Why the last time I saw you, you were a tiny little thing." He said to Boots.

"Well I guess that I've grown a bit haven't I?" She replied back.

"Yes, you most certainly have. You probably don't remember me, but I am Vikus. What should I call you?"

"Anything really, Boots, Margret, whatever you choose. It really doesn't matter to me."

" That sounds agreeable. And this must be the code- breaker." At this he turned towards Lizzie.

"Hello Vikus," She stated, for she remebered him from when she 8 years old.

" Why, all of you must be starving, let us get something to eat." And with that he turned, starting to lead us farther into the castle as Ripred inquired exactly what we would be eating.

** Luxa **

"But if we took up position here, then we would be able to use the catle walls to their full extent." Perdita reasoned, placing a red pin on the map.

"Yet-" I was interupted by a woman standing in the doorway.

"So sorry to intrude your majesty, but the warrior and his sisters have returned. I thought you might like to know."

"Gregor?" I asked, my eyes widening to the size of suacers and a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Yes your majesty,"

"Thank you Minerva. Perdita can we do this at another time?"

"Certainly," She said, a look of understanding on her face.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked Minerva, already slipping of my heeled shoes.

"Vikus is dining with them,"

"Thanks," I shouted back as I tore through the hallways, carrying my shoes in one hand as my bare feet slapped against the stone. Many people gave me looks, but I didn't care about that. I was going to see Gregor!

**_ Once again, so sorry about the late update. By the way, to all fans of the Hunger Games, I have a fan fiction on the way. Please R&R. _**

**_-Beach gurl_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello to all! Once again I don't own anything! Okay, on with the chapter. _**

**Luxa **

Feet slapping the cold stone floor, I rounded the corner. So close, I was just so close to the dining room that I believed Vikus took them to. Another 50 feet, 40 feet, 30, 20,10, and BAM! I burst through the door to see five shocked faces. All of whom seeemed to be eating. Ripred currently had his face dripping with the shrimp in cream sauce he favored. Gregor knocked over his chair by getting up so rapidly, but the others stayed seated.

"Hello everyone, it's good to see you again." I stated, doubled over and panting in the doorway. "You don't know how hard it is to run in a dress and not trip." I had particular trouble with this since I couldn't hold my skirt up because I was carrying my stupid heels.

"I know, right? At easter one time Mom insisted that I wear a dress. But then we ended up racing and I looked like a lunatic the entire time because I had to keep from falling flat on my face." A girl with brunette ringlets said with enthusiasum. I suposed that she was Boots for the other girl was much older.

"It doesn't help either when eveyone's looking at you,"

"Yeah, I mean I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to stare. People these days." At this we both chuckled.

"You probably don't remember me Boots, but I am Luxa, queen of Ragalia."

"Wait, this is Luxa?" She said towards Gregor, repeatedly raising her eyebrows. Gregor just gave her a warning look as if not to say anything more.

"Yes it is. Hey Luxa. Been a while, hasn't it?" Gregor said, looking down into my eyes, for he was several inches taller than me. Somewhere around 6 feet I would say.

"I'm afraid that it has been quite a while. How have you been?" I asked, feeling very uncomfortabe with the stiff conversation. It just felt so much different from how it used to be.

"Okay. And yourself?" The look on his face showed that he felt the same way.

"Fine, even though this isn't currently the greatest time for me."

"You mean the war?"

"Among other things, although right now the upcoming war is the main reason. It's all just a bit stressful as I'm sure that you can imagine."

"Well, I can't speak for my sisters, but if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

"That goes for us too." Lizzie spoke up for the first time.

"Thank you, that means a lot to us. After all, I believe that you have proved your worth the last time." I replied back, smiling at the timid girl softly.

"You might as well sit down and eat something. Honestly, you look as if you're one step away from anorexia." Ripred commented snarkily.

"Please, you're just jealous."

I replied just as Gregor said, "She looks fine," His eyes narrowed at the frustrating rat as he sat back down at the table.

Ripred threw up his paws in an_ I surrender _gesture. I sneaked a curious look towards Gregor, but he was staring at his plate, the fork in his hand pushing food around.

"Have we had any progress with the crawlers or diggers?" Vikus questioned in a clear attempt to change the subject, for which I was grateful.

"No, they are not giving any reply. It's so infuriating! But no matter, I am sure that they will join us eventually." I replied, ladeling lavish food onto my plate.

"You can not be sure of that."

"I can try to think that can't I? All I can do is hope for the best."

"I find it better to be pessimistic. If something bad happens then you expect it, but if something good happens then you are pleasantly surprised." Ripred reasoned, which caused all of us to stare at him. Our faces clearly showed that we were taken aback. "What? I can't say something phiosophical every now and then?" He scoweled.

"You are welcome to say whatever you wish." Vikus stated, slightly ashamed for looking shocked.

"There is no need to be pessimistic, for I have an idea."I stated, a smile lighting up my face. Then I turned slowly from Gregor to Lizzie to Boots. "Are you positive that you are willing to help. I would understand if you wanted to go back to the Overland. We would not blame you if you chose to."

"More than willing," Gregor replied, to which Boots and Lizzie nodded their heads.

"Then I believe that I have a plan."

**_Sorry for the late update. Now that school's back in session I've been a bit busy. But whatever. Please R&R. _**

**_-beach gurl_**


End file.
